Field of the Invention
This invention relates to operating an autonomous vehicle.
Background of the Invention
Autonomous vehicles are becoming much more relevant and utilized on a day-to-day basis. In an autonomous vehicle, a controller relies on sensors to detect surrounding obstacles and road surfaces. The controller implements logic that enables the control of steering, braking, and accelerating to reach a destination and avoid collisions.
The system and method disclosed herein provide an improved approach for implementing control logic for an autonomous vehicle.